


All To Himself

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Premature Ejaculation, Voyeurism, giving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Tim gets the show of a lifetime and it turns into something else entirely.





	All To Himself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Team_Abstract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Abstract/gifts).



> I'm just gonna say, there's this really hot porn I found with a whole bunch of premature ejaculators and _damn son_.

Bruce's fingers gripped the edge of the console, his free hand fumbling the material of his suit out of the way. His slacks had been tight most of the way home from the charity event - something that Tim hadn't failed at noticing. It hadn't been much of a leap for him to slip off, leaving Bruce alone - or at least alone enough he felt comfortable doing exactly what he was presently. 

Tim leaned against the wall, hidden in the deeper shadows of the cave, nearly certain Bruce had actually intended to get ready for patrol and not end up with his straining dick in his hands. He smirked a little a the thought, wet his lips as Bruce's fingers curled around his length, as his hips began to buck, his hand sliding fast over heated flesh. He could _hear_ it, hear the slick sound of skin on skin, the light _thwap_ of Bruce's hand meeting the base of his cock, and God... Tim was tenting his own slacks just watching this display.

Part of him was certain he was doing something shady, knew he should be off changing into his suit, not watching his mentor masturbate like a frantic man. That same part of him told him he should turn his ass around and leave while he still had any of his dignity left. The other part of him whispered how _good_ this was. How delicious Bruce looked nearly fucking his fist, how mouth-watering his neck looked when his tendons bulged from the effort of keeping silent and straining for his end.

Tim's gaze skimmed over Bruce's body and down to his cock, watching the head disappear and then reappear as Bruce stroked and then Bruce was making a strangled sort of sound, something so small Tim would have never heard it in another room but loud enough he could from where he was presently standing. He bit his lip, watched as Bruce thrust forward hard and remained there, trembling as cum spurted over the edge of the console, pooling on the metal surface.

Bruce let out another grunt, his entire body trying to get in on it and Tim just _knew_ that feeling, the intensity of wanting to keep cumming when you were already done, the disappointment of the mind when the body had finished. He watched Bruce strain for it, saw the disappointment on his face, and then the resignation as he let go of himself and fished a handkerchief from his pocket to start cleaning up.

Tim slipped down the hallway, back into the changing area, quickly discarding his clothing and standing there, debating what to do about his own massively hard cock. Settling on the bench, he deemed it best to ignore it for now and go to work straightening the clothing he'd just taken off, glancing up when Bruce stepped into the room and began undressing. He refocused on what he was doing, a warmth tingling inside him that his cock was hard while Bruce was right there and his own cock was so very obviously creating a scene between his legs. 

Something bold and determined slid up inside him and he intentionally picked up one sock, the other falling on the ground behind him off the bench. He shifted, bracing himself and leaned back to grab it, knowing his cock was on full display doing this. He made sure to give a good grunt of effort and snagged the sock, huffing out a laugh. "Damn thing tried to escape."

Sitting back up, he neatly placed it with the other and side-eyed Bruce, watching with rapt interest as his mentor's cock began to stiffen again. Arousal burned inside him and he couldn't help himself as he stood up and turned to actually face Bruce, something brazen inside him. He flexed his cock, feeling it bob, feeling the slight dampness at the tip telling him just how incredibly horny he was right then. "What kept you?"

He watched Bruce's cock, the way it twitched and then strained upward for a few seconds, and he felt his own need increase just watching it. Noting the lack of response, he flicked his gaze back up to Bruce's face, finding Bruce watching him. 

"I think you already know."

Tim smirked, shifting his stance to make his cock more obvious, letting his hips roll. "Maybe... and maybe I _really_ liked what kept you."

Bruce didn't reply but he also wasn't leaving, something Tim took to be a damn good thing. Taking a step closer, he brought them within touching distance and then very slowly eased his hips forward until the tip of his cock brushed against Bruce's own, his own breath hitching at the jolt of the contact. 

Bruce's penis twitched and Tim watched in interest as a fat drop of precum slid down Bruce's slit and slowly strung its way down onto his own dick. He took another step forward and slowly rocked his hips, his cock sliding alongside Bruce's, rubbing their shafts together ever so lightly. He sighed in pleasure, taking note of the way Bruce's thighs flexed, of the way his cock hardened even more, starting to strain upward. He slid their cocks together again, noting with rapt interest just how quickly Bruce's sac was drawing up toward his body, making it obvious he was about to shoot off again. 

Tim's own arousal spiked sharply and he closed the distance between them, grasping Bruce's hips and bucking his hips once... twice... and then Bruce was jerking his hips, grunting as he began to pump out cum right against Tim's cock, the warmth of it flowing down between them, pouring over his shaft, and he found himself open-mouthed in shock and the most ridiculously intense pleasure. 

Sure, he'd expected Bruce to be pent up, to even be a little on edge after that display a few minutes ago, but he'd never expected him to shoot off so quickly again. Then again, he'd never expected to be so thoroughly turned on by it either. 

His fingers dug into Bruce's hips, holding him there as he began to rut against him, panting for every breath, gasping and moaning his way through his frantic display, and then he was shouting Bruce's name as he jerked his hips hard against him, his cum joining Bruce's cooling load between them, his cock twitching with every spurt.

He clung for dear life, letting his eyes close as he rode out his orgasm, letting his toes curl and his body enjoy itself now that he finally had Bruce's cock tucked against him and his cum slicking his skin. 

When he finally came down, he stepped back, surveyed the damage and gave Bruce a cheeky little grin before taking his hand and hauling him toward the showers. "Guess we have to clean up then, don't we?"

Bruce followed, devoid of protest, and Tim found he'd expected protesting, expected Bruce to stove up, and the fact that he wasn't was entirely surprising though definitely welcome. As he tugged him into the spray, he couldn't help himself, grinning at him as he leaned against the wall, bringing Bruce with him with a soft murmur of his name and a quiet sigh of pleasure For now he'd daydream of Bruce letting him get him off every way imaginable... and if it came to pass, then it did... and if it didn't, then at least he had this and the memory of Bruce's warm cum decorating his skin.

Not to mention _a brand new kink_.


End file.
